User talk:LVTDUDE
Re: Something that would really help While the default skin of the wiki won't be changing any time soon, you can still change how you personally view the site. If you go to your and look under the "skins" heading you should see a "Let the admins override my skin choice" box which will be enabled by default. You can un-tick this and select a different colour scheme. This will cause the infoboxes to display incorrectly, but I figure that's better than a migraine . Hope this helps. 05:49, June 1, 2010 (UTC) : Thank the Maker!!!! That makes all the difference in the world. I think I owe you a cake or something... LVTDUDE (talk) 23:58, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Excellent. I accept cake and cookies. 01:10, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::: Well, cookies are easy enough. In your browser click "Tools" then select "Options"....just kidding. Thanks again! LVTDUDE (talk) 04:11, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. For the help and info. :No problem. LVTDUDE (talk) 03:42, September 13, 2010 (UTC) No mod, in-game feat. On PC you can contort your character's portrait in many amusing ways (and those I have aren't even the silliest) while simply building it. :) Formatting Worked just perfectly. Thanks a lot! Dorquemada (talk) 16:26, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Bright Colors! I heard that bling bling hurts your eyes and gives you a rock concert in your head. It is possible to override certain things in your common.css in Wikia. All you have to do is to go to the centralized Wikia and edit your file there. It will allow you to customize some of your css. -- 05:59, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Front Page The icons have always been like that - 5 of those images has been with us since DAO wiki started and whoever made them used a black background. I made some of the later ones and I used a transparent png or gif instead which is why they are circular. In any case, I haven't bothered changing them because Portal:Mockup will replace the front page soon enough. That plus I'm answering a billion "hey where is the sidebar" questions like one thousand times a day now :) In the end, I'm not the kind of person that worries about what I can't change and Wikia's decision to remove the NavBar on the left is one of those decisions. In the end, we could move, or, someone could create a new wiki. But, as the decision to come or go is an individual's decision, I choose to stay. In the end of the day, this is a hobby for a me, and getting into setting up a whole new site plus managing a popular wiki isn't what I want to do. I want to have fun playing games and tweaking a fun wiki from time to time. -- 20:20, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Well, dish out those spells! Aedan and I fixed stuff when we saw it go up that day. Good to know there are other Knights out there for our lovely little Loleil! Ozena Lyn (talk) 18:52, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Moving page instead of creating new ones If you see an incorrect page name, (rename) the page rather than creating a new one. If for some reasons you cannot move the page (most likely due to the existing page having more than one edit), contact an administrator. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 23:28, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Max21 Would you please inform me about what happened with 'Max21'? It appears I hadn't joined the DAWiki when...this was going down. And sorry if I come across as childish--the angsty part, however, is totally on the mark. XDQuirkynature (talk) 18:09, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Skyrim Archer Evening, or rather good morning on my side of the world. You posted in the Skyrim thread that you've been playing archer. I just bought Skyrim for the PC (and have to wait three weeks until I go home for Christmas to get said game) but I was wondering if you could recommend a decent archery guide, or provide some advice on building. I admit, Skyrim is the first Elder Scrolls game I'll have played, so I'm not very familiar with the system. Thank you.Rennadahsim (talk) 02:34, December 8, 2011 (UTC) What I've found works best is spending a lot of time sneaking around, exploring and shooting things (you can spend all day hunting elk, if you so choose.) You level up your abilities by using them- and occasionally there are trainers around that you can pay to learn more quickly. If you are good at sneaking, you can get sneak attack bonuses against your foes. If you've played Fallout 3, the mechanics of sneaking and long-range sniping are quite similar. Each time you level up, you get to choose a perk. There's a tree for archery. The first perk available is +20% damage with bows. As you gain archery talent you get to choose between different perks as the tree branches, or improve your other perks, much like you can in DA2. You can do a lot of damage with a bow. You get a certain amount of damage for the bow itself, and for the arrow. You can also add poisons- that are relatively easy to craft, but a bit expensive to purchase. Ingredients for potions and poisons are everywhere. You can pick plants, catch butterflies, use the tusks of animals, etc. You can also sell potions you've crafted for large amounts of gold. This will allow you to buy weapons and armor, or the materials to craft your own weapons and armor. I stick with light armor (hide, leather, elven, glass, dragon scale) as it is far easier to sneak with (there are sneak perks as well, and crafting perks, etc.) The only downside to using a bow is that at early levels, it will take a few, or several, shots to take down tough foes. They may rush at you and cause you a lot of grief. I recommend getting a follower early on, to help you if you get into trouble. There is an elf, named Faendal, in the first city you are recommended to go to (Riverwood.) You can go anywhere in the country, but I recommend going there first, and figuring out how to acquire him as a follower, as he is a thief, and won't blow your cover when sneaking. You can get a warrior (or mage, though I just met my first potential mage follower and I'm level 26!), and though a warrior will provide a good amount of protection, they tend to make noise and rush into battle at the first sign of trouble. It gets annoying. Two archers can put up a good fight. You can get a few attacks in from range before your foes get a hit on either of you. I don't want to give away too much. This game is all about exploring and figuring things out. You will start out for a particular village or mission and end up wandering in a totally different direction because a path or building looked interesting. You have to choose whether to put 10 points into Stamina, Magicka or Health at each level. I don't use many spells, and archers don't need a lot of stamina (unless you sprint a lot), so I dump a lot in health. My current stats are Health 290, Magicka 140, Stamina 140. Here are my current perks (note: fractions are perks with multiple levels- for example I'm level 3 of 5 in Overdraw.) Archery: Overdraw (3/5) +80% damage, Eagle Eye (allows you to zoom in on your target), Critical Shot (1/3) Increased critical chance/ damage, and Steady Hand (1/2) which slows time by 25% when zooming in. Zooming in does drain stamina, and some foes move very quickly, so this helps you target quite a bit. Light Armor: Agile Defender (2/5) increases armor rating 40%, Custom Fit - which gives a 25% armor bonus if wearing all light armor. Sneak: Stealth (1/5) 25% harder to detect, Muffled Movement- armor noise reduced by 50%, Backstab- one handed sneak attacks do 6 times damage, Deadly Aim- Bow sneak attacks cause 3 times damage, Assassin's Blade- dagger sneak attacks cause a total of 15 times damage Enchanting: Enchanter (2/5) weapon and armor enchantments are 40% stronger, Fire Enchanter- fire enchantments +25%, Soul Squeeze- soul gems (that are used to recharge magic weapons) provide more recharge, Soul Siphon- Death blows with enchanted weapons drain 5% of the victims soul to recharge the weapon Smithing: Steel Smithing, Elven Smithing, Advanced armor (scale and plate)- a bit worthless, but has to be taken to get to..Glass Smithing, Arcane Blacksmith- allows you to improve magical weapons and armor One-Handed: Armsman (1/5)- One-handed weapons do 20% more damage One last tip...save before you snipe someone. You can't always tell friends from enemies at a distance. You might accidentally kill someone (or piss them off) when you really don't want to. Have fun. The game is a blast. It will take up a lot of your free time, to be sure. LVTDUDE (talk) 04:48, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh, one last thing! Most people spend a lot of time smithing. As you gain smithing skill, you can make better armor. For example, elven armor is quite good, but if you have a high enough skill level in smithing, you can improve elven armor greatly. The first improvement is called "Fine." Then there is "Superior", "Exquisite", "Flawless", "Epic" and I think there is another level called "Master." I haven't crafted higher than epic level armor yet. The most damage armor can prevent is 80%. You can reach this level with many different types of armor, depending on how much skill you have. Therefore, if you like the look of elven armor instead of dragon scale armor, you can make elven armor that is as strong as dragon scale, if you have enough talent. To attain smithing skill, craft a lot of leather items (there are plenty of roaming animals to snipe for hides) and/or iron daggers. These items are cheap and plentiful. Some people just spend hours crafting iron daggers in order to gain smithing skill. Boring, but effective. I just craft whatever I have the materials to make. LVTDUDE (talk) 05:08, December 8, 2011 (UTC) : Wow! Thank you so much. This is really helpful. I'm looking forward to starting the game after the new year with this as a starting guide.Rennadahsim (talk) 05:00, December 10, 2011 (UTC) ::You're welcome. Enjoy the game. Let me know what you think, once you get into it. LVTDUDE (talk) 05:52, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Skyrim Q&A Hi LVTDUDE, Thank you for taking the time to answer my questions. I got a couple more here, hope you wouldn't mind answering them: 1.)Does '''Shield Block absorb Power Attack damage? Or does it only work on Basic Attack? 2.)Does Shield Block absorb Spell damage? 3.)What should I do when an enemy is using Shield Block, Power Attack/'Shield Bash'? 4.)Do you know which does more damage in term of DPS between 1-hand Spell & 1-hand Sword? 5.)What's the Staff for? What's the difference between using it and having am empty hand for Spells? Thanks again for your help --PierceTheTruth :I honestly haven't used a mage yet. I occasionally use a spell with my left hand, and don't even own a shield, so I won't be much help with these questions. I imagine if you can get close enough to use your sword, and you've invested in one-handed perks, the sword will deal more damage. I've been using dragon shouts in lieu of spells lately. I snap off a few arrows, if some one charges me I blast them back with Unrelenting Force or a Fire Breath shout. My melee has been quite minimal for quite some time now. I don't want to knock spell-casting, but I'm getting along just fine without it. :As for the staff, I haven't even seen one yet. I imagine that you acquire a staff if you go to the magic college in Winterhold. :If you want to be a mage, I'm sure it will be quite effective. I've run into some mages that can kill you very, very quickly. However, I usually sneak attack them, and with their limited health, I can take them out with 1 or 2 shots. :Sorry I don't have more info for you. LVTDUDE (talk) 00:42, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :That's alright, thanks anyways LVTDUDE. Since I'm very fond of the Shield mechanic of this game, I've gone for the Sword and I'm loving it so far. I'm 2 days into it now and I'm loving the graphics and the environment of this game. So you are an Archer then? Which Act are you on now? How long have you played? --PierceTheTruth ::Which act? You mean quest? If there are acts, I was unaware. I'm 88 hours in, level 29. I've just recently traveled to Riften. Haven't decided if I will join the thieves guild there, since I've been playing a goody-goody so far. I left Riften, and I'm traveling west to Markarth. I am supposed to be heading north to Solitude to meet someone named Malborn, about investigating the Thalmor. I'm putting that off a bit, since it seems to be main quest related. ::That's what I love about Elder Scrolls games. You can totally ignore the main quest for a loooong time, while you mess around with other things. I have a few things on the back burner right now. I could become a werewolf, but decided to hold off on that. I could be solving the problem in Dawnstar, but I'm waiting. ::Apparently, you can get married in the game. I may investigate that soon. So much to do.... LVTDUDE (talk) 19:02, December 11, 2011 (UTC) ASOIAF - So as not to hijack the thread :-) I love the books immensely but haven't watched the show yet. I hear it's good, though people say it inevitably lacks those tons of tiny details GRRM implements, which may turn out a problem later, since there are lots of hints at the past events, as well as foreshadowing the future. I like almost all the characters, namely Ned, Dany, Jon and Tyrion. --Ygrain (talk) 18:58, January 1, 2012 (UTC)